Spirit Bound
by SammyLove01
Summary: Pairings; Fred/Hermione/George, Harry/Ginny, Luna/Draco(Yes he's good now), Ron/Pansy Full summary inside along with warning.
1. Prologue

**Warning**; Ok so I've decided to write a Harry Potter fic and it has to do with Triads so yes there will be more then two people in a relationship/sexual situations at once if that is not your cup of tea then just don't read it. Please do not bash me because you do not like this. You have been warned.

Also Hermione and Ron never got together and I will have a few people that died still alive like Fred, Remus, and Tonks I just love them to much for them to have died.

**Summary;** Fred and George, the mischievous twins, are tired of it just being the two of them and want nothing more then to find the person meant for them and them alone so they preform a spell to find her. Imagine their surprise when they find that it is none other then Gryffindor Princess Hermione Grange. Surprised but delighted at this the two decide that she's perfect for them. Just as they settle into a very happy relationship someone from the war is not happy that they've found each other and will do anything to take away the twins new found happiness.

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Harry Potter

**Prologue;**

Fred looked at George. George looked at Fred. Identical grins spread across their faces as they pulled the old dusty book off the shelf. They blew the dust off the cover and flipped through the pages until they found the section they were looking for.

_Spirit Bonds are essentially soul mates. Born for their other half and when they come together their magic can be extremely powerful. Some powerful wizards and their mated witch, members of an even powerful bond known as a Triad, came together and created a spell to help people find the one meant for them._

"We found it Gred."

"That we did Feorge."

The brothers looked at the spell ready to say it but something occurred to them and them closing the book. They had to wait. If they said the spell and found their mate, for they knew they would be two thirds of a Triad, and someone died then that would leave back so much pain. If they found the witch that was meant to be theirs forever and one of the twins died or she died then they knew it would be too much for them to handle. What happened to George on their way to the Burrow flashed in their minds and they looked at each other. After the war was all over, after Voldemort was dead, then they would say the spell and find _her_.

The twins looked at each other, nodded, then went out to the backyard to prepare for Bill and Fluer's wedding.


	2. Chapter 1

So here's the next chapter everyone please tell me what you think and to all of you who had questions for me about the story they will all be answered in time just let the story run its course. Oh and a quick FYI the first few chapters will be short but not as short as the prologue until it really gets going so again tell me what you think!

**Chapter 1;**

Fred sat up and groaned. "Mum I'm ok you don't need to keep fussing."

Molly narrowed her eyes at him. "Fred you gave me such a heart attack. I thought you were dead, _dead_ I think I'm allowed to fuss over you."

Arthur grinned and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Molly, love, give the boy some room to breath." Molly huffed but relented.

George sat down next to his brother their shoulders touching and let out a long sigh. "You had us all scared Fred."

Fred nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I know and I'm sorry about that I should have been more careful."

"Well can't change the past. The point is that you're alive and that means that I don't have to worry about hiring someone to work at the shop."

The two boys chuckled at George's bad attempt at a joke but stopped when they saw the doors to the Great Hall open up. In walked The Golden Trio looking tired, ragged, and pale as a ghost. On the left was The Boy Who Lived, on the right was Ron, and in the center of them looking slightly more drawn than the other two was none other than The Brightest Witch of Her Age. They weren't the only ones to notice their entrance as the entire room erupted into loud applause. People began surrounding them and begging for their attention for even just a few seconds. The overwhelmed looks on their faces and a strong indescribable pull had Fred and George making their way over to the trio telling people to let the group breath.

"Thanks guys." Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around herself as if to keep warm. "I don't think any of us are up to being surrounded right now."

The two grinned at her. "No problem Granger." they said.

Someone cleared their throat causing all five of them to turn to the source. In front of their little group stood a tired looking Luna Lovegood holding the hand of a one Draco Malfoy who was looking down at his feet. "Draco has something he would like to say." Luna said.

Draco rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "I wanted to thank you guys for saving my life back in the Room Of Requirement and to….to apologize for everything I've ever said and done to you. Especially you Granger. I want you to know that I've never meant anything that I've ever said to you."

Hermione stared at him for a few moments before she smiled. "Thank you Draco. It means alot that you're apologizing now." The four other people nodded in agreement.

Draco seemed to let out a breath of relief and he gave them a small smile as he looked at Luna who smiled in return. "See you guys later. Don't let the Bibberings get you in your sleep." The ditzy blonde said. Draco's smile widened as he placed his arm around her shoulders and lead her over to Mr. Lovegood and the Malfoy's.

Hermione tilted her head to the side and grinned. "I think they're good together." Everyone grinned at her as they made their way over to the rest of the Weasley Clan and found seats. Molly immediately began fussing over her other son and her surrogate children. When she got to Hermione her eyes zeroed in on her arm and she gasped pulling it over to her.

The twins noticed the action and were looking over their mothers shoulder in an instant and both gasped. _Mudblood_ was carved into her arm with deep jagged lines. Molly covered covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes. "W-who did this to you?"

Hermione's brown eyes looked down into her lap. "You took care of her Molly."

"Bellatrix?" Molly asked.

Nodding she gently pulled her arm away from her. "When the snatchers caught of they took us to Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix took it upon herself to interrogate me. When the Cruciatus Curse became boring for her she did this."

Mother instincts taking over Molly wrapped her arms around her. "Come dear lets go and get this taken care of properly." Molly pulled the younger women up and began leading her over to Madam Pomfrey all the while Hermione argued saying that she was fine.

An hour later the twins, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were making their way to the Gryffindor Tower exhaustion weighing heavily on all of them. Ginny and Hermione were talking with each other in hushed voices while the four men kept their eyes and ears on their surroundings for anything and anyone that could potentially harm their little group even if the Aurors assured them that there were no lingering Death Eaters.

Once they'd reached the tower they weren't all that surprised to find it filled with sleeping bodies. They all made their way up on of the two set of staircases as no one cared about whether or not boys and girls slept in the same area or not. A room was found that held no one at all so they chose to stay there. There were only three beds so the twins and Harry transfigured a couch, a trunk, and bookshelf into beds. The second that their heads hit the pillows everyone was asleep.

* * *

The old dusty book that had been left forgotten by the two troublemakers seemed even dustier as Fred finally pulled the book down from the shelf. It had been nearly two weeks since they the war had ended and the Weasley's plus Hermione and Harry had moved back to The Burrow where they all were getting back to normal. The twins after a year of waiting were ready to finally find their Soul Bond.

George sat on the floor of his bed with the Fred seated in front of him. The book lay between the two open to the spell. "Ready Fred?"

"Ready George." The two boys placed their wands on the page of the book and started the chant that would change their lives forever.

* * *

Molly Weasley opened the door to that lead into the kitchen and let Kingsley, the new Minister of Magic, into her home. "How are you Kingsley?"

He smiled at her. "I'm good just trying to settle into my new role. Which is why I'm here actually." his smile faded. "I need to speak with Hermione."

Nodding the Weasley Matriarch directed the man to a seat at the table and went to get the girl that she considered to be her second daughter.

Hermione walked into the kitchen with Molly following closely behind. "You wanted to see me Kingsley?"

"I did. You may want to sit down for this Ms. Granger." When the girl was seated Kingsley took a deep breath before continuing. "It's about your parents."

* * *

Fred and George made their way down the stairs and out the kitchen door. They didn't even notice that their mother and father were talking in hushed voices or that their mother had silent tear streaming down her cheeks as they passed. Their minds were solely focused on one thing and one thing only.

A gold thread that only the twins and their Soul Bond would be able to see. The thread lead them down past the siblings who were all sitting around laughing at something. They walked straight through the homemade Quidditch Pitch and down to the small creek where they saw her. Their Soul Bond.

She had long brown hair that was once bushy as could be but was now tamed into beautiful curls around her face. Her skin was a pale color that had a light tan to it that made her look beautiful in the late morning sunlight. Her large brown were wide as she stared down at the water. Then they noticed something that made both of their bloods boil. "Hermione what's wrong?" they both asked.


	3. Chapter 2

I'm sorry that this took me so long to post. It seems that I've gotten caught up in two other stories that I'm working on right now along with another that I need to get back on track with. But anyway here's the next chapter and I hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 2;**

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Fred asked as he took a seat on the ground on her left while George sat on her right.

Her quiet tears turned into full blown sobs as she placed her head in her hands. Instinctively the brothers wrapped their arms around her, George had his arms around her waist while Fred had his around her shoulders. "I-It's my parents. O-one of the Death Eaters t-that wasn't caught found my parents and killed t-them."

"Did they catch him?" George asked quietly.

She nodded. "The A-aorur's caught h-him just as m-my mother hit the ground."

The twins just held her as she cried her heart out. At some point George had conjured a blanket and wrapped it around the petite, sobbing woman. As the sun went down both men noticed that their bond mate had fallen asleep. George lifted her into his arms as Fred made sure that there was nothing that he could fall on as they made their way back to the house.

As the two brothers walked in with a sleeping Hermione wrapped up in the blanket Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Ron, and Harry stood up from the table ready to bombard them with questions but the twins just shook their heads as they carried her up the stairs and to the room that the still belonged to the twins even though they no longer lived there. They didn't care what the others would think at that moment all they cared about was taking care of their woman.

* * *

Hermione woke up sandwiched between two warm bodies and four strong arms wrapped around her. Opening her eyes she found Fred facing her as he slept and she assumed that the person that was pressed up against her back was George. Turning her head slightly she found that her assumption was correct. She didn't understand why she wasn't freaking out all she knew was that she felt calm, safe, and…..something else something that she couldn't place her mind on. It was a warm feeling that made her stomach flutter and her heart clench. Closing her eyes she tried to remember what had brought her to be in bed with the twins.

Tears filled her eyes as she remembered what Kingsley had come to tell her. A sob escaped her and once she started she couldn't stop. Her parents were gone. Her mother who had been the one to teach her to read, cook, and play the piano was gone. Her father who had taught her to ride a bike, how to throw a good solid punch, and take her to the park when she was little was gone. The ones who were suppose to always be there, who she'd thought would always be there, were gone. They'd never see her get married. They'd never see her have her children. They'd never be there for anything ever again.

The arms around her tightened and Hermione found herself sobbing into Fred's shirt again. "Shh. It's going to be ok Hermione." George whispered into her hair as he kissed her temple.

"H-how?" she asked brokenly. "They're gone. They're both g-gone."

"They may be gone from this world but they're still with you in your heart Hermione." Fred said as he kissed her forehead,

"B-but they didn't even know t-that I existed. I-I erased their memories of m-me t-to protect t-them but it didn't matter what I did thy s-still died. T-the worse p-part is that my mum was p-pregnant and the baby's dead now because o-of me!" she sobbed harder.

"No Hermione!" both boy's nearly shouted making Hermione flinch slightly their raised voices.

"It's not your fault at all." George said.

"You did what you had to do to protect them." Fred said.

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything more on the matter. Instead she turned her attention to the fact that she was in bed with the two of them. Something new also resonated with her that she hadn't noticed before. There was something surrounding the three of them. Like a gold thread that shimmered in the morning light and gave her a sort of comfort to see. The thread had never been there before. In fact she had seen it the day before but she hadn't thought much of it because of her parents deaths. "Guys?" she whispered. "What's with the gold thread?"

The two looked at each other over her head before nodding. "What do you know about Spirit Bonds?" they asked as they looked down at her.

Hermione thought about that for a minute. "Not much really only what I read when I was researching magic while Harry, Ron, and I were on the run. They're basically soul mates, like they were made perfectly for one another. Why?"

"Because….well let us start from the beginning ok?" George said as the two of them sat up along with Hermione. "When we were preparing to pick up Harry and get him here to the Burrow last summer Fred and I came across a book that we had never seen before and after reading it we found out that not only were these people made for one another but that their magic, when the bond completed, merges and they become even stronger."

"But that only works if they're truly meant for one another isn't?" she asked.

Fred nodded. "Right. Now there's not only just a man and a woman in all of them. Some of them are known as Triads. Three people that fit together. There can be two men and one woman or one man and two women. It's more common with twins to happen but it can also be that they're not even related to form a Triad. Their magic is even more powerful than a regular Soul Bonding. Sometimes special abilities can be given to the members."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows together. She had a feeling that she already knew what they were going to say but she wanted to hear it from them.

George continued. "Now to go back to the day that we found the book. We located a spell in there that when completed it will lead you straight to their Spirit Bond. Fred and I were going to complete it right before Bill and Fluer's wedding but then we decided to wait until after the war because we didn't know what the outcome would be." He looked over at his brother who nodded his head. "Yesterday, before we found you out there, we said the spell we had already known that we'd be apart of a Triad as it just made sense."

Fred nodded and pulled her into his arms, just needing to hold her. George having the same thoughts pulled her legs onto his lap and started rubbing them. "We said the spell and this gold thread appeared and we followed it." Fred said.

Hermione looked at both boys. "You mean I'm the Spirit Bond to the both of you?" When she received two nods she closed her eyes to think. Admittedly she'd always felt something for the two redheaded devils. She remembered in her fourth year at Hogwarts she had hoped that one of them would ask her to the Yule Ball but then they had asked two other girls, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. That had hurt though she knew that she had no right to them, at the time at least. Now though if what they said was true, no she knew it was true she could feel it in her heart, then she was able to be with the both of them. The wizarding world didn't have any laws about how many people you could be married to at once as long as all parties knew about each other. It was weird to think that it was possible for this to be happening, and to her no less. Plain, boring Hermione Granger.

"Hermione?" they asked.

She looked at both boys, her heart clenching in her chest. "I-I don't know what to say." she said finally. "It's a lot to take in all at once."

They nodded. "Take your time." Fred said.

"We can wait." George

"We'll be here. Always." they said.

* * *

It wasn't until two hours later that the three of them finally made their way down to the kitchen. When they walked in it was to find Molly standing at the counter cooking at the sound of their entrance she turned around and seemed to visibly relax when she saw Hermione flanked by the twins. She smiled at the young woman before pulling her into a hug. "Oh honey I'm so glad to to see you up this morning. I was so worried about you."

"You don't need to worry about me Molly. I'm ok." From the look on her face Molly knew right away that was a lie.

She looked over at her sons. "You two go and hang out with the others. Hermione and I are going to have a little girl talk." Both boys looked down at Hermione who gave them both a small barely there smile and a nod. This convinced both boys who each gave her a hug and then went out the back door but not before casting Hermione another glance over their shoulders. and she kept her eyes on the both of them until they were out of sight.

Molly smiled as she watched the interaction with a small smile. All her sons had at some point become very protective of Hermione just as they were with Ginny, but the twins were more protective than the rest. She had the feeling that she knew what was going on between them but as it was it would be too soon to say anything. For now she'd just keep her eyes and ears peeled as she watched them. "Would you like to help me finish preparing lunch?" she asked the younger woman.

Hermione gave a small smile and nodded as she followed Molly over to the counter. "Thank you Molly. For everything that you've done for me."

Molly smiled. "No thanks necessary honey. You are like one of my own children. You are more than welcome to stay here with us darling."

Hermione smiled slightly at the woman who she saw as a second mother as tears filled her eyes. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that. I-I wish you could have met my mother. I think you two would have really gotten along."

Molly wrapped her arms around the woman in an gave her a light squeeze. "I'm sure she was a lovely woman and your father an amazing man."

"They really were." she said sadly.

Molly handed Hermione a bowl. "Now I'm going to teach you how to make my famous chocolate chip cookies."

* * *

The two brothers didn't go far as they wanted to be close incase Hermione needed them. Outside they found Harry and Ron playing Wizarding Chest while Ginny watched. At the sound of their approach Ginny looked up and gave a small smile. "How's Hermione?" she asked.

Ron and Harry looked up as well, eager to hear how their friends was. "She's as good as you can expect after someone loses their parent." George said as he sat down next to her with Fred on his other side.

"She's in there with Mum right now. Said that they were going to have some 'girl talk'." Fred said. Ginny's eyes lit up and she ran into the house to talk to her friend.

"Where'd you take her last night?" Ron asked as he narrowed his eyes at his brothers. "Ginny said that she wasn't in her room last night or this morning."

"Our room." they said.

"Your room!?" he exclaimed as he dropped the chess piece in his hand back onto the board. "What was she doing in there?"

"Sleeping." they said again.

"What's the matter Ickle Ronniekins?" George asked.

"Is someone a little jealous?" Fred asked with a grin. Both brother knew that Ron had always had a thing for Hermione but from what they had seen she saw him as a friend. It also helped when she had told them that she hadn't had any feelings for him, other than friendship, since he had left her and Harry during their hunt for the horcruxs.

Ron sputtered for a few seconds. "N-no! I just don't like the idea of one of my best friends spending the night with the likes of you two."

The twins narrowed their eyes at their younger brother. "What do you mean the likes of us?" they asked.

"All you two do is cause problems wherever you go! You'll probably only pull pranks on her and cause her more greff!" he exclaimed.

"We'd never hurt her!" they shouted back at him.

"If you haven't noticed Ronald-" Fred began.

"We've never really pulled pranks on her." George finished.

Harry tugged Ron back to the ground. "Come on Ron they'd never do that. Leave them be if they're helping Hermione then let them."

Ron grumbled but sat back down and the two resumed their game of chess while the twins started a game of exploding snap. All the while they kept their attention turned to the house where their Spirit Bond was. They could feel her sadness, her confusion, but underneath it they could feel some form of happiness. It wasn't much but it was there. Being with their mother seemed to be helping her cope with her own not being there. They would be there for her as much as they could for her and they'd do anything for her.


	4. Chapter 3

This is more of a filler chapter as I know that it has been awhile since I have not sent one out in a few weeks, sorry about that, but tell me what you think of it!

**Chapter 3;**

It had officially been a week since the twins had found her now she stood in front of the mirror in the Weasley's bathroom as she put on her ruby studded earrings as she prepared for her parents funeral. Her hair hung down her back in loose curls as she had used a spell to help tame the wild curls that they usually were. She wore a pair black heels and a simple black dress with a light cardigan over her bare shoulders. A few tears escaped her eyes and she hurriedly brushed them away as she didn't want to worry the family that had taken her in. Though she knew that was a dumb thought: they were already worried about her.

A light knock sounded at the door and George's voice came through. "Hermione? Are you ready?"

"I-I'm coming." she called as she picked up her clutch bag that held her wand, lipstick, and a couple packets of tissues that she knew she would be in need of later on. She pushed the door open and found not only George but Fred standing there as well. "I'm ready." she said quietly.

George wrapped an arm around her waist and Fred wrapped his around her shoulders. She found it odd that she was so comfortable with them being like this but she also rathered liked, loved it even. They made her feel safe, special, important. "The others have already left." Fred said. "We'll just apperate there ok?"

When she nodded both boys turned with her in their arms and a second later they appeared in the living room of her childhood home. There they found all the other Weasley's, including both Charlie, Bill, and Fluer.

When landed everyone turned to look at them. Hermione gave a small smile to them and they all smiled back. Ginny came forward and pulled her from her brothers arms and into her own for a hug. "It'll all be ok 'Mione." she said as she pulled away.

Fluer came over next and hugged her. "I know that ve are not cloze friendz." she said. "But I hope that if you need me that you know that you can come to me."

"Thank you Fluer." she said with light smile. "It really means a lot to me thay you're here, you and Bill."

"Of course we're here." Bill said as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "You're family in every way but blood."

Things seemed to move a lot faster after that. Soon they had all arrived at the church and people were arriving. All the Weasely's took their seats in the front pu's while Hermione stood next to her parents coffins as people made their way through for the viewing. The whole time she felt like she was on autopilot as people came through and told her how sorry they were for her loss and how her parents would be missed. The whole time she just wanted to scream and cry but she held on to her emotions as best as she could.

When the last of the guests came through she shakily made her way over to where the Weasely's sat and took her place in between the twins. Both immediately took her hands in one of their own. This did not go unnoticed by Molly who smiled softly at the three of them. She had a feeling she knew what was going on but she'd wait to confront her sons until after the funeral. If she was right, and she was hardly ever wrong, then Fred and George would be the best ones to help her through this all.

The service was beautiful with many friends and coworkers spoke about what great people the Grangers were and how much they would be missed. When Hermione spoke not one person was able to keep the tears at bay.

"When I was six-years-old my parents took me to the zoo for the first time. My favorite exhibit had been the river otters and I made my parents stay there for a majority of the time and we only left because we were getting hungry. My dad bought me this stuffed otter before we left and I'd been so happy to have it that anything after that had paled in comparison. Both my parents said that I reminded them of the otter. They said that I was smart like the otter and able to sense how everyone around me felt. That has to be my favorite memory of them. We were all so happy then. There were no problems that had to dealt with. At least not to me at that young age. My mom use to call me her little otter as I got older it annoyed me to no end but now…..now I wish I could hear her say it again. Just once more." She looked down at the matching coffins and tried to blink back tears but couldn't. "They were always there for me even though I was away at school I knew I could talk to them whenever I needed them. They would always listen patiently and give me their advice without really telling me what to do. That was the thing with them. They never told me what I could and could not do. When I asked them why one day they said that it was my life and that I had to make my own choices." Tears were now falling freely from her eyes and her throat felt like there was a rock lodged in it. "Mom. Dad. Wherever you are I hope that you're happy. I love you guys." She stepped down from the podium and took her seat again as she cried freely.

Fred pulled the sobbing girl into his arms and let her cry into his chest while George kept hold of her hand as he let his brother comfort her at the moment. The priest stepped up to the podium again after he had dried his eyes and continues the service.

Soon enough everyone who had been at the church were gathered around two plots in the ground as the two coffins were slowly lowered down into the Earth where the two elder Grangers would forever be put to rest.

Hermione felt as if she were on autopilot as they all arrived back at the house where the wake would be held. Again she felt as if she were on autopilot as she had to endure another round people giving her their well wishes. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate them all being there it was more of the fact that she just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. Watching the matching coffins being lowered into the ground had drove home that her parents were gone. That she would never see them alive again.

As she was bringing out a fresh basket of rolls to the dining room table where they had set up the buffet table she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry Uncle Mark." she said as she looked up at one her father's brothers. The man narrowed his eyes at her and Hermione looked down at her feet as she attempted to move passed him. Mark Granger never liked her. He had always been jealous of the fact that his little brother had been given a smart daughter while his was pregnant at the age of sixteen and had run away from home. "Excuse me."

She went to move around him when he grabbed her arm. "It's your fault that their dead you know. You're suppose to be so _smart_, so _gifted_ yet my brother is dead because of those _gifts_." he growled as he tightened his hold on her arm with bruising force.

"Uncle Mark let go of my arm. Please." she whispered not wanting to draw attention to herself. She could feel tears in her eyes at what he said. She knew it was all her fault already and it hurt to hear it from someone say to her. Especially a family member.

"Why don't you make me? Huh? You've got the power why not use it to save yourself?" He brought his face closer to hers and the scent of alcohol reached her nose.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she looked up to see George. "I think you need to let go of her before my brother makes you."

She looked over and saw Fred standing right behind her uncle. He did not look happy.

Mark must have recognized the look as well as he immediately let her go. "George take Hermione upstairs please." Fred said. George nodded and pulled her out of the dining room after depositing the rolls on the table as they went.

Once Fred was sure that they were out of hearing range he turned his attention to the slightly drunk man in front of him. "You made the mistake of touching her and the only reason I'm not throwing you out is because it would only upset her more than she already is." He stepped closer so that he stood eye to eye with the pathetic man. "So the way I see it is that you have two choices to make, either you can leave on your own or I can hex you to the point that you don't know which way is up. So what's it going to be?"

Mark narrowed his eyes at the boy and for a second Fred thought he was going to get punched but a second later the man spun on his heel and left the house. Fred sighed and turned to make his way up the stairs and to where Hermione's bedroom was. He found George sitting on the bed with Hermione sitting on his lap wrapped in his arms as she sobbed. "He's wrong Hermione. It was _not_ your fault that they died. It was the person that killed them's fault. They're the ones that did this not you." he heard George say to her.

"He'd right Hermione." Fred said as he walked over and took a seat next his brother. He picked up her feet and laid them across his lap. "Don't ever think that you're the reason for their death. You did everything that you could to protect them but you can't always save everyone. And sometimes you loss the people that are the closest to you."

"It hurts so much." she whispered.

"We know." they said. The two pulled her back onto the bed and lay down with her between the two of them. "It's going to be ok." They helped her take off her shoes and cardigan so that she was more comfortable. It wasn't long before they heard her breathing even out as sleep claimed her. "We love you." they said as they tightened their arms around her.


	5. Chapter 4

Sooo this one is kinda short I know but I just felt that the way that I went with it that it should end the way it does! Now I have a question for you all my darlings. I'm debating on whether or not to make Fred, Hermione, and George into animagus' so I was wondering what you guys each think that they should be. For Hermione I was thinking either a cat or an owl. George a lion or a jaguar. And for Fred I was thinking a maybe a cheetah or a panther. What do you guys think? If you think of something better for them then let me know I love hearing you're guys' opinions!

**Chapter 4;**

"Tell me more about the Soul Bonding." Hermione whispered as she stared up at the ceiling. It was close to one in the morning and the three of them were the only two left at her childhood home. Fred lay on her right and George on her left both with their arms around her. The had all changed into night clothes so that they were all more comfortable.

"Well we told you about how sometimes each bonding can be granted powers well each one is given some basic powers." George said as he rubbed his thumb over the skin of her stomach from where her night shirt had ridden up.

"We can sense your emotions and where you are if we're close by but after the bonding is completed then it'll be a lot stronger. We'll be able to speak to each other mind-to-mind and we'll be able to find each other over great distances. Those are the basic ones." He brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"And by completing the bonding you mean….?" she trailed off.

"Sex." they said and both grinned at the blush that covered her cheeks.

"Don't worry we won't do anything," Fred began.

"Until you're ready." George finished.

Hermione smiled faintly at them. "I can feel it. It's strong and…...comforting. I feel safe with you two and not so…"

"Broken?" they asked.

"Yeah. I've never felt so close to someone and honestly it scares me how reliant on you two I've become but strangely enough it's also nice to not have to handle this all on my own anymore. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes." they said.

"Don't worry Mi we'll be here to help you sort through that big brain of yours." Fred said as George nodded his head in agreement.

"We'll be here through thick and thin." George said. "Now get some sleep so that we can help you pack tomorrow."

"Good night guys." she whispered as her eyes dropped shut.

* * *

Hermione stood in the doorway to her parents bedroom. Her hand clutching the door tightly in her hand as tears threatened to spill over. The twins were working down stairs after she'd directed them on what to pack and what would be sold. She wanted to go through their room on her own. As she stepped into the room her eyes were drawn to the king sized bed with the light blue comforter. A small smile came to her lips as a memory surfaced.

* * *

"_Come on Little Otter we have to hide from Daddy." Jane Granger said as the two pulled the covers over their heads._

"_Fe fi fo fump where is the princess!?" Ben Granger said as he stomped into the room._

_A six-year-old Hermione giggled as she heard her father shuffling around the room as he "looked" for her. She clutched the blanket in her little fists as the two Granger women giggled as they listened to Ben.._

_Suddenly the blankets were pulled off of them and Hermione found herself being picked up by her father and spun around making his little girl. "Who's the best little girl in the world?" Ben shouted._

"_Me!" Hermione shouted in excitement._

"_Who's the smartest girl in the world?"_

"_Mummy is!"_

_Ben laughed as he hugged his daughter to him. "You're suppose to say 'me' Princess."_

"_But Mummy is the smartest girl and you're the smartest man Daddy. You guys ate the smartest parents in the world!"_

_Jane laughed. "And you're the smartest daughter in the world."_

* * *

Hermione let out a shuddering breath as she moved into the room. Her mother had been a pack-rat and she found things that she had no clue that Jane Granger had kept. There was a shoe box filled with letters from Hermione while she'd been at Hogwarts that started from her first year and on, old art projects from when she'd been in pre-school, there were old photo's that she had no clue had been taken, a paper that she'd gotten her first perfect score on, and so much more. Tears were already falling down her cheeks as she went through everything in the room. There things that made her laugh, things that made her cry, and things that made her smile. Most she placed in boxes be put in storage but the rest she put into other boxes that she wanted to keep out for herself like the photo albums, jewelry, some of her mothers clothes, and a bottle of her fathers cologne.

By the time she was done the room seemed to be void of everything that made it home. It now felt bare and empty as she looked at the plain walls, floors, and ceilings. Slowly she walked down the stairs with the boxes floating behind her as she clutched an old photo album to her chest. Fred and George were waiting for her in the foyer with all the other boxes packed up and ready to go.

Hermione had one box in her arms that held some trinkets that she didn't want to let go of just yet. She stood in the center of the living room surrounded by the boxes that held her whole childhood within them with a twin on either side of her. Each man wrapped an arm around her and a second later they apperated into The Burrow. The boxes had been sent to storage and the ones that Hermione wanted to keep were up in the room that she shared with Ginny.

Molly she could hear in the kitchen cooking like she expected and the others she had the feeling that they were either upstairs or outback. "Thank you for putting up with me." she said to Fred and George as she turned to them. "I know that I haven't been the best person to be around at the moment. I really appreciate you being here for me."

"No need to thank us Mi." Fred said.

"We'll be here no matter what happens." George said. Hermione smiled at them once more, stood on her tip toes, and kissed each of them on their cheeks before making her way up to her and Ginny's room.

Both boys had large grins on their faces as they watched her go up the stairs. "Boys." They turned and saw their mother standing in the archway of the kitchen with a raised eyebrow. "We need to talk." They looked at each other before following after their mother.

* * *

"You've Soul Bonded with her!?" Molly nearly screamed.

"It's not complete." George said.

"Yeah we performed the spell and followed it to where it lead." Fred continued.

"Which is how we found Hermione out by the lake." they said together.

Molly sighed and rubbed her temples. "Oh boys….does she know?" When they nodded she let out a breath of relief. "I love you two with all my heart but if you hurt that girls I will not hesitate to beat you both with a wooden spoon is that clear?" Both boy's nodded with wide eyes and their mother smiled at them. "Good now get out of my kitchen while I finish up dinner.


	6. Chapter 5

Sooo I've got nothing to say for now other then enjoy!

**Chapter 5;**

"Have you guys ever thought about becoming animagi?" Hermione asked one night. It had been a few days since they had packed up her house and now they all sat in the twins room at The Burrow. Hermione had her legs across Fred's lap and her head rested on George's lap as they lounged on the bed together.

"Some what." they said. "Why?"

"Because I was thinking of doing it. Professor McGonagall was telling me about it before….everything and I just wanted to see if I could do it."

"Hhhmm what do you think Feorge?" George asked as he ran his hand through her hair.

Fred grinned as he started to rub her feet. "I think it's an interesting idea Gred."

Both men shared a look before looking her with identical grins. "We'll do it with you."

"Really?" she asked surprised. They both nodded and she smiled lightly at them. "You don't have to do it just because I am."

"But we want to Mione." George said.

"Yeah we've thought about doing it for a long time but we never actually found the time to do it." Fred said.

"So you guys really want to do this with me?" she asked as she looked up at them with wide eyes.

They both nodded and gave her identical grins. "Do you know how much fun we could have with this skill?" they said.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the look on both of their faces. She had always found their jokes and she found them both to be extremely smart though they never really showed that in school they had with their products. She could only imagine what kind of trouble they could get into.

The twins grins got even wider as they heard their Spirit Bond laugh. They had seen her smile at people but never a full smile and it had been weeks since she had laughed. It made them both happy to see her so happy. Both men grinned at each other as an idea sparked between them. They nodded to each other before diving in for the kill.

Fred started on her feet while George got her sides in their tickle attack. Hermione found herself laughing so hard that tears were leaking down her cheeks. Their fingers ran easily over her sides the bottoms of her feet electing peals of laughter from her. She hadn't laughed this hard in a long time and it felt good to be able to again. At some point they had switch places so that George was now at her feet and Fred at her torso.

The door opened and a redhead popped into the room. "What is going on in here?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny help!" Hermione squealed as Fred hit a particularly sensitive area.

The youngest Weasley grinned and pounced on the bed with her brothers and best friend. She tackled Fred off of Hermione who immediately went after George. The two girls somehow managed to get them onto their backs while they sat on their chest with grins that could rival the Cheshire Cat. Ginny grinned wickedly at her friend and pulled out her wand. "I think it's time for a little payback from you two turning my hair green last year. Wanna help me?" she asked looking over at Hermione.

She grinned and pulled out her own wand. "I think I have a better idea than just green hair though." she leaned over and whispered into Ginny's ear who grinned and nodded. The two girls waved their wands over their respective captives and muttered the spell needed. Then they grinned at each other again before shooting off out of the room laughing all the way.

The twins got off of their beds and went into the bathroom where they got a look at what the girls had done to them. Both mens mouths dropped open at what they saw before they broke out in laughter.

Their hair had been charmed to change color every few seconds and had bright gold sparkles flying every which way.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny had decided to hid out in the kitchen and help Molly as they figured it would be the safest thing for them to avoid getting any form of retribution from Fred and George at the moment. Molly had pulled Hermione aside for a moment and told her that she knew about the Spirit Bond and was very happy to find that she would be becoming part of the Weasley Family officially. Hermione had nearly cried when she heard that and hugged her tightly.

Now the three women stood in the kitchen chopping vegetables and preparing other various foods for dinner that night. It was nice spending time with the two of them. Molly was like her second mother and Ginny was like the sister that she had always wanted. Being with them seemed to help her through her parents death almost as much as being with Fred and George did. It was nice to have someone that was like a mother to her to help her as only she could. It was also nice to have Ginny who was able to make her smile when she felt herself getting to a depressed state.

Hermione looked over at the youngest Weasley sighed. She would have to tell the her about the Spirit Bound to her brothers. That made her completely nervous. What would she say? Would it hurt her? Would she hate Hermione? Would she be happy for her? There were so many possibilities that it made her want to go running out the backdoor screaming. She sighed again. She needed to tell her. There were no if ands or buts about it. She just hoped that her friend would understand and be ok with it.

"So Hermione what are you going to be doing now that you're out of Hogwarts?" Molly asked suddenly breaking the brown haired girl from her musings.

"St. Mungo's has offered me a position in their Potions Lab as an apprenticeship I think I might like to take it." Hermione said. "I'd love to work in a Potions Lab that advanced and to help people that need it."

Molly nodded and gave her a bright smile. "That's great Sweetie! You'll be head of that department in no time!"

Ginny nodded her head in agreement as she popped a strawberry into her mouth. "Please Mum in no time at all she'll be on the Board of Directors."

Hermione laughed as she pushed some hair out of her face. "I don't know about that but I hope to do well there."

Harry and Ron came in laughing followed by both Fred and George who still had their hair changing colors and giving off the gold sparks. Molly looked at them for a second before she burst out laughing as well followed by both the girls.

Harry came over and draped his arm over Ginny's shoulder. Ron tried to do the same but she easily shrugged out of his grip with the excuse of grabbing a glass of water. He frowned but didn't say anything about it. While they had kissed in down in the Chamber they hadn't done anything more and Hermione didn't really even want anything with him as she had noticed her feelings for the twins growing and she never really even liked him like that. At least not anymore. She had thought that she did for a time but when they kissed nothing seemed to happen. There were no butterflies, no fireworks, and no feeling of rightness. It only felt kinda awkward.

Fred and George grinned when they saw her efforts to get away their bumbling brother and knew that they didn't have anything to worry about in that department. "So Mi what is that counter curse?" George asked as he scratched his head causing more of the gold flecks to fly off.

Hermione grinned. "Oh don't worry it'll wear off on its own in about a day."

Ginny laughed and high fived her friend. "Girl you are evil when you want to be!" The others laughed at the looks on their faces but they all knew that the boys weren't really mad about it.

Fred attempted to steal some of the food out of the bowl that Molly was working in causing her to smack his hand with the back of her spoon. "Out! All of you men! The girls and I are preparing dinner for tonight and it won't get done unless you four get out!" The four of them shot out of the room like she was waving the wooden spoon like it was the Sword of Excalibur at them. The girls laughed as they turned back to their tasks.

* * *

The entire Weasley Family was together again since the funeral for Hermione's parents and this time it was a much happier occasion for them all. Everyone was sitting at the table talking while the Fluer, who had come to help them finish making the dinner when she and Bill had arrived, Ginny, Hermione, and Molly brought out all the food. Once the table had been set they took their places at the table. Hermione sat in between the twins, George on her left and Fred on her right, much to Ron's displeasure as he scowled down at his plate, Molly took her place at the head of the table across from Arthur, Ginny sat next to Harry, and Fluer took her place by her husband. Everyone was there except for one person…

There was a _swosh_ in the living room and then another redhead popped into the room before he plopped down in a chair. "Sorry I'm late everyone some of the new guy's had some trouble caging an escaped dragon." Charlie said.

Molly smiled at her second eldest. "That's alright sweetie you're here now."

"So uh Fred George." Charlie said as he looked at his younger brothers. "New fashion statement." He motioned to their multi-colored and sparkly hair.

Both boys stood up at their seats and struck a pose like a model would on the runway. "Do you like?" they asked causing everyone at the table to laugh as the sparkles got all over their faces.

Molly smiled. "Sit down boys." they did as she said. She moved her attention to Bill and Fluer. "Now that everyone is here would you two like to give us your announcement?"

The two smiled at each other before getting to their feet and looking around the table. "We just found out a couple weeks ago and wanted to wait a little bit before we told everyone the good news." He looked at his wife.

"I am pregnant!" she said as her smile widened. The women at the table squealed and rushed over to her to give her hugs as the men all patted Bill on the back.

Soon everyone was back at their seats after Molly said something about the food getting cold. The food was passed around, stories were told, jokes were pulled resulting in Ron having his skin stained blue with magical ink, and laughs were shared. It was just another typical dinner at the Weasley house. Soon enough everyone was heading home or going up to bed as the night wound down.

As Hermione lay in bed that night in the room she shared with Ginny she felt herself falling asleep with a light smile on her lips. It was nice to be apart of this huge family.


	7. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you all think!

**Chapter 6;**

"_What did you take from my vault!?" Bellatrix's voice echoed through the large room accompanied by Hermione's cries of pain as the deranged woman carved into her arm and shook from the aftershocks of the Cruciatus Curse that she'd endured. _

"_Nothing! I swear!'" Hermione cried harder and screamed louder as the deranged woman carved even deeper into her arm._

_In the back of her mind she heard someone shout out, "Crucio!" a second later she felt the intense pain that came with it. Her head cracked against the floor as she threw it back as screamed louder than before. Her brown eyes widened and tears made tracks down her cheeks as she cried in pain. She didn't care anymore that she was showing these people weakness. She just wanted the pain to stop. Her nerves screamed as the pain intensified and she felt her body spasm under the older witch._

* * *

Hermione sat bolted upright in bed her hand clutching her throat as a silent scream attempted to gain voice. Her arm with the scar "_Mudblood_" was pressed firmly against her chest. Tears leaked down her cheeks as she her body shook as though it was experiencing the pain from actually being cursed. On shaky legs she threw the covers off of herself and timidly walked to the doorway.

When she opened the door she found two identical redheads already on the otherside. She wasn't even surprised to see them on the other side all she felt was slight relief at seeing their faces, letting her know that it wasn't happening. That what had happened was over and done with and that the woman who hurt her was dead. Fred pulled her into his arms and began walking toward their room as George closed the door quietly and followed them. Once they were in their room Hermione found herself sandwiched between the two of them as she cried quietly. Both boys held her in their arms and let her. Eventually she found herself talking.

She told them about the torture, the fear, the _pain_. All the while she cried as everything that happened during the war seemed to finally hit her like a ton of bricks. The people that they had lost, the Death Eaters who were still free and roaming around, all the young students who had lost their childhood because of the blasted war. All of it seemed to be pressing down on her in that moment and it was finally releasing in the form of the salty tears making tracks down her cheeks. Fred and George held her through it all. The kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, every inch of her face. The only place that they didn't was her lips.

Finally, when she had calmed enough, she turned her face to the side when George went to kiss her cheek. Their lips met and Hermione felt herself relaxing even more as she let his scent surround her and his warmth seep into her. His lips were soft and he let her control the kiss for the moment. When they pulled back his brown eyes were half lidded and he had a small yet goofy grin on his lips that made her smile.

She turned her head to Fred who was looking at her with fiery eyes and a grin that her smiling back. He didn't wait for her to lean up he just went in for the kill. His kiss was different from his brothers. Where George had been gentle and let her control it, Fred was more dominant and but he was still careful with her. He his lips were more rough but were still soft and inviting. He pulled back from her a second later and gave her a grin that her smiling back in return.

Her eyes began to droop after that and she felt both boys settle at her sides with their arms wrapped securely around her. Not long after all three were sound asleep.

* * *

The door to the twins room slammed shut waking the three sleeping occupants in the room. Ginny glared at the three of them as she placed her hands on her hips. "Explain." was all she said.

Hermione sat up slowly and looked at her best friend. "Ginny I swear it is not what it looks like."

"Well then you better explain it to me then because it looks like my best friend is _sleeping with my brothers_!" she screeched.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw red flick his wand a knew he had just placed a silencing charm on the room. "No! Well yes I did sleep with them but I mean _sleep_ actual sleep nothing...like...that happened!"

Ginny searched her friends eyes and knew she was telling the truth. "Well what the hell are you doing in here?"

Hermione sighed. She knew that she couldn't put off telling her any longer. She glanced at the twins. "Do you two mind if we talk alone?" They both nodded and left the room leaving the two girls alone. Hermione looked back over at her still fuming friend. "It's a long story."

Ginny crossed her arms at her friend. "I have time."

She took a deep breath and started. "It all started when Kingsley came to tell me about my parents…."

A half hour later found the girls laying on the bed after Hermione had told the entire story. Through it all Ginny had kept quiet and let her talk. Slowly her anger had dissipated and she'd actually began to feel happy for her friend. "So that's why you guy's have been spending so much time together." Ginny said.

"Yeah. They've really been helping me Ginny."

"I believe it. Just the way that they look at you and you look at them. I had been noticing that for awhile but I never thought much of it until I saw you three laying in bed. Sorry."

"It's ok." Her stomach growled. "Come on lets go eat before Ron eats all the food."

"Ha! You mean Fred and George! They eat way more than he ever could."

Hermione laughed as they made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen where the boys were already shoveling food down their throats. The twins seemed to relax when they saw their Bond Mate laughing with their sister. They both made room for her in between them and placed a plate in front of her piling it with food that they managed to wrestle away from their younger brother.

"So everything is ok?" Fred asked. He had his arm wrapped around her waist letting his hand rest on her hip.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." She smiled at both of them and they smiled back at her.

"Good." George said. He let his hand rest on her knee.

Hermione looked around the table. At the moment the only ones there were her, the twins, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Harry, and Ron. Percey, Bill, Fluer, and Charlie had all gone home the night before. They needed to tell everyone. She didn't want another repeat of what happened this morning. While it had turned out ok she still wanted them to tell everyone on their own terms. Besides she didn't want to hide anymore. The twins had shown her last night that she really did want to be free to be with them.

After breakfast Fred and George hauled her up from her seat and pulled her out the back door. They took her down past the makeshift Quidditch Pitch and to the stream that they had found her by when they had completed the spell. The three lay down on the ground together in their usual position, Fred on her left and George on her right, with their arms wrapped around her. "I think we should tell everyone." Hermione said after awhile.

"Really?" the both of them asked with small smiles. They had wanted to tell their family for awhile but wanted to wait until she was ready.

She nodded. "Yeah. I don't want us to keep hiding from them. Today with Ginny made me think about that. I don't want to us to be caught like she caught us again and have them assume that we're doing something wrong. I want them to know so that we don't start all this drama." She sat up and turned so that she was facing the two of them. "I don't want us to hide." she said again.

Both boys smiled as they sat up and hugged her to them. "We don't want to hide either."

"When should we tell them?" she asked.

"Probably when everyone is together." George said.

"How about Saturday Dinner? Everyone will be there and we can tell them all at once." Fred suggested.

Hermione nodded. "Ok. Let's do that then. Now….do either of you have any books on becoming an Animagus?"

Both laughed as they nodded. "Yes we do." they said.

They spent a little while longer down by the stream together. Eventually Fred got the brilliant idea to splash Hermione which caused her to get him back. This lead to the three of them having a huge water fight. At some point their wands had come out and they had started a mini-three-way-duel sending harmless hex's at each other. Hermione was surprised to see that her men had some strong reflexes. Though she really shouldn't have been as they had to be quick to be able to avoid Flich all those years in Hogwarts to pull those pranks.

As the sun rose higher in the air the three of them made their way back up to The Burrow for a change of clothes and lunch. When they walked in covered in mud, grass stains, and water Molly had shook her head at them but they could all see the smile on her lips. After they had changed, in different rooms of course, they went out back where lunch was being set up by Molly and Ginny while Harry and Ron got their brooms out. Hermione went to help bring out the rest of the food leaving the boys to themselves as they took their seats at the table, leaving a space for her as had become their routine."Hey you two fancy a game of Quidditch after lunch?" Ron asked.

"Sure why not?" Fred said as he poured himself and Hermione some ice tea.

"We'd love to kick your butts." George said. "Two-on-two?"

Harry nodded as he took a seat next to Ron at the table. "Yeah I think we won't have much of trouble winning as you two will probably be too busy messing around." he said with a laugh.

"Where's the fun in playing by the rules?" George asked.

Fred nodded along with him. "As long as no one bleeds or breaks any bones then it's ok?" The two laughed at the looks on the younger men's faces. The women came and took their seats at the table with them.

"What are you two laughing about?" Ginny asked as she took her seat next to Harry.

"Nothing." they said.

Hermione looked at the two of them suspiciously. "What are you two planning?"

"Oh Mi you wound us." George said as he and Fred placed a hand over his heart.

"We are perfect little angels." Fred said as he placed an arm around her shoulders and gave her what was suppose to be an innocent look that was ruined by the mischievous looking smile on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she picked up her drink. "More like perfect little devils." she muttered causing the two redheads next to her smiled at her.

"So what are you guy's going to be doing after lunch?" Molly asked as she smiled at the scene before her.

"We were gonna play a game of Quidditch." Ron said around a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Ronald." Molly scolded.

"Sorry Mum." he said after he'd swallowed his food. Through the rest of their lunch Ginny kept shooting Hermione looks whenever one of her brothers innocently touched her or sent her a smile. All the while Hermione had a small smile on her lips. It felt nice to know that they actually liked her and wanted to show her that in the small gestures that they did. No one had ever really treated her like that before and she knew that it wouldn't be the end of it. They would treat her right and take good care of her as she would them.


	8. Chapter 7

Another chapter! And there are three characters that are alive in this that I know died in the books/movies however I simply love them and cannot live without them so too damn bad if ya don't like it!

**Chapter 7;**

Hermione, Fred, and George had started working on becoming Animagi the next day. The boys looked into the legal aspect of it and getting them the ok from the Ministry while Hermione looked into the actual process. There was a lot more to it then you would actually think. They had to meditate a little bit every day for a week to prepare for the actual Vision Quest that would take them to meet their Animagus form. On the day that they were to go so deep into their minds they had to take a potion that would help them have their visions and realize their animal self. Sometimes the person would take the shape of their patronus but it wasn't uncommon for people to take on another form.

Hermione, while she loved her patronus, really hope that that wasn't Animagus form. There really wasn't much she'd be able to do in the form of an otter. Fred and George loved to come up with animals that she could possibly take the form us and though she acted like it annoyed her it always made her smile. Those two didn't really care what form they took so long as they could have some fun while in those forms.

With the help of Arthur and Kingsley they were able to acquire their licenses easily and no all that they needed to do was perform the Vision Quest. The three of them had already started on their meditation together and were working on the potion as well. They had taken to using the workshop at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for the potion and the meditation work so that they weren't to be disturbed. The three of them had also decided that they were going to move up into the loft that was above the shop so that they could have a little more privacy. While they all loved staying at The Burrow they really wanted to be alone together so they could get to know each other more.

On the day that Hermione and the twins were going to tell everyone about them being Spirit Bonded she was looking through her mother's jewelry box when an old yellowing envelope fluttered out of one of the open draws. Upon closer inspections she noticed her mother's handwriting on it along with her name written on the back. Her breath seemed to stop in her throat and her chest felt like it was being squeezed. While she was getting past her parents deaths she hadn't fully gotten over it she sat on the bed and held the letter in her hands. She wanted to open it but she didn't think that she could. She wasn't ready. This was obviously something important if it was written to her in a letter and not something that Helen would have told her in person. Sighing she carefully placed the letter back into the jewelry box. She would read it when she felt that she could.

As she made her way down the stairs where everyone was she heard the booming laughter of one Sirius Black. After the war had ended they had found that he had not died when Bellatrix had knocked him into the Veil. He'd been trapped there for a few weeks before it had spit him back out. Sirius had then been taken in by some house elves of an old wizard that had found him. They had nursed him back to health and helped him regain his memory of who he was. It wasn't until a few weeks after the war that he'd shown up at The Burrow and surprised the heck out of everyone.

Hermione was glad he was back. The man was like a father to her, just as Arthur was, and she had cried when she saw him. Sirius had held her and told her that he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. He had been staying at Twelve Grimmauld Place along with Remus, Dora, and little Teddy Lupin.

She shot down the stairs and hugged the man when she saw him. "Sirius what are you doing here?" she asked as she looked up at him.

Sirius gave her a smile as he pulled her down on the couch next to him. "Oh no reason just thought I'd stop and visit everyone. Also who can resist Molly Weasley's cooking?"

Hermione smiled as Dora passed her Teddy as she took a seat on the couch next to her. "I'm glad you guys came tonight. Fred, George, and I have something we want to annonce and we'd rather tell everyone at once then have to keep repeating ourselves."

"Where are those two anyway?" Dora asked as she leaned into her husband's side who sat on the the arm of the couch.

"They stopped over at the shop today to get it ready for its re-opening. It's been closed for a few months now and they can't afford for it to be closed much longer."

Dora nodded in understanding. "Those boys have to be some of the smartest blocks I've ever met to be able to make some of those products that they do."

Sirius laughed. "My favorite are the Headless Hat's."

"Mine are the different kinds of candy they got." Remus said.

Dora laughed. "The Canary Creams are my favorites! I took them into work one day and put them in this guys tea that always bugged me. It definitely had the desired effect."

Hermione smiled. "I like the different quills that they made. They definitely made it easier for me to write my essays in school."

"Well we had you in mind when we made them Love." George said as he appeared in the room with them. Teddy, who had become quite fond of both of the Weasley Twins, gurgled happily and his hair changed from the brown that it had been to the red that every Weasley had. George grinned at the little boy and took him up in his arms. "Hey Little Man."

Hermione's heart clenched in her chest as she watched him hold the little boy. He would be an amazing father one day, as would Fred. She hoped that she would be a good mother when the time came.

"Where's Fred?" Sirius asked as he leaned back on the couch.

"He's just gathering up a few things from the shop and will be here in a few minutes." George handed Teddy back to his father.

About two hours later found all the women in the kitchen as usual as they helped Molly finish her cooking. Ginny and Hermione found themselves finishing up the desert as Molly had found that Hermione had a natural talent for baking and knew that Ginny would stay out of the way and yet still be useful this way.

All throughout this Fluer kept shooting knowing looks at Hermione. It was almost like she knew what was going to be announced that night. Hermione didn't know how to take the looks and so she just let them go as she would find out what they were about soon enough as it was.

It wasn't long before everyone was gathered at the dinner table. The table had been extended and moved outside so that everyone could fit and get some fresh air. As usual the women brought the food out while the men got their seats and saved a spot for said through dinner light conversation went around and everyone was laughing together like one big happy family. Once everyone eaten their dinner and the desert brought out Arthur stood up to propose a toast. "I'd like to take moment to say that I'm so happy that all of you are here and that you are all my family. Each and everyone of you hold a special place in our hearts." They clinked their glasses together before settling again.

Molly looked over at Fred, George, and Hermione giving them a nod to tell them that it was their turn to take the floor. Both men squeezed her hands as they stood as it had been decided that they would start off. "Alright everyone hold on to your seats," Fred began.

"Because we've got a story to tell you." George said with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Fred picked up. "Once upon a time two devilishly handsome boy redheaded twins came across an old dusty book."

"They pulled the book down and found a very interesting spell held within its pages."

"Of course they wanted to try it once they found what it did."

"But alas the time was not right as war was coming."

"The two handsome men put the book away for a time."

"The war ended and they found the book again."

"The death toll had been high and they were sad so they performed the spell."

"A gold thread appeared to them and they followed said thread."

"The thread lead them to a young women down by a stream."

The two looked down at Hermione as they finished the "story" together. "The young woman was their Spirit Bond." At this Hermione stood up and let the two men wrap their arms around her.

It was quiet for a few, long, _long_, seconds before; "Oh I juzt knew zomething like zhiz waz going on! Didn't I tell you Bill?" Fluer flew out of her chair and grabbed Hermione from her men and into a hug. Bill just laughed and stood to hug his two younger brothers.

After Fluer had broken the silence that had around them everyone seemed to snap out of their shock and exclaim their happiness for the young Triad. Sirius and Harry had both threatened the twins that if they hurt her then they would pay. Hermione had laughed at the scared looks that the two had gotten on their faces in that moment but they both had nodded and said that they would not let anything happen to her.

Hermione had been slightly surprised by Sirius's serious look and stern words but it made her feel happy to know that the man viewed her as family. When gave her a hug he said that she was the daughter he always wanted to know. She had been so surprised and delighted that she had felt tears fill her eyes. His wording of that statement caught her attention but she left it alone for the moment. It could be nothing and just her overactive mind anyway.

"How can all of you congratulate this!?" Everyone turned to look at the angry red faced Ron standing by his seat glaring at them all. "It's gross. Two men and one woman that's not natural."

"Watch what you say Ronald." Fred said as his hand resting on his wand that sat at his waist when he saw his little brother was gripping his angrily in his hand. George tightened his hold on Hermione's waist, who seemed to be in shock at what her long time friend had said to them.

"No I won't watch what I say." he nearly shouted. Everyone else seemed to be in a state of shock as they watched the youngest male Weasley lose his temper. "You two have always done this! You like destroy or steal what is _mine_!"

"Yours?" Hermione said shocked. "I'm not some some toy that belongs to you I have my own mind Ronald. And they didn't steal me from anyone they're the ones I'm suppose to be with! I love them." There she'd said it. The words had hung heavily in her mind always being held back by some odd fear but now the words came out and she did not regret them one bit. She knew that they loved her as she had heard them say it when they thought that she was asleep. It always made her sleep easier when she heard it.

Fred and George had smiles on their faces that Voldemort himself could come crashing in and wouldn't wipe them off. She loved them. Neither had realize how much they had wanted to hear her say the words and when she finally did it made them feel like they could do anything in the world.

These words had Ron's already angry face turning even angrier as his glare intensified. "You're nothing but a whore Hermione! A filthy Mudblood whore!"

George, who was the more level headed of the twinds, didn't hold back any longer as he raised his wand and shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Ron's arms shot to his sides and he slammed into the ground his head connecting with one of the chairs. George gently passed their now crying Spirit Bond over to his brother and walked up to the bound boy. He stood over the younger wizard his wand pointing menacingly down at him. "Don't you ever talk about Hermione like that again. If you do I'll do so much more then use a body bind on you."

"Mum, Dad we're going to take Hermione to our apartment above the shop. We'll leave you to deal with him." Fred said as he began leading Hermione to the fire place.

"Oh don't you worry we will take care of him." Molly said. She jerked her head at her two eldest and they went and grabbed the still bound Ron and carried him up the stairs "accidently" knocking him into a few things along the way.

Before they floo'ed out Harry pulled her into a hug. "Don't listen to him 'Mione he's just upset. I'll talk to him ok?"

Hermione nodded as she sniffled slightly. "Thanks Harry."

Sirius came next and gave her a hug as well. "Don't worry Kitten you're not anything that he says."

She gave him a small smile as she was pulled into George's arms. With a small wave to the rest of everyone else the two were gone in a rush of green flames with Fred following closely behind.


	9. Chapter 8

*gasp* Another chapter so soon? Why yes it is my faithful readers. I've been working on it all day and decided to post it now! Please ignore any mistakes as I wrote this on my IPad as my computer was down so I wasn't able to catch all my mistakes as I would have liked to! Enjoy!

**Chapter 8;**

Hermione smiled as she watched a little girl run down the street with her mother and father chaceing after her. She remembered being that little at one time. The door to the bedroom opened and in walked Fred. He came and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "George went to get the sage." he said as he kissed the top of her head. He turne her so that she facing him and not the window. "Are you ok?"  
She knew that he was talking about what happened last night at dinner. "Yeah. I just...I never thought that he would ever say something like that to me. We'd been through so much together that I had hoped that he would accept that the three of us were together. I guess I was wrong." The last part was said quietly as she lay her head against his chest.  
"You know Ron is a hothead. He'll come around soon enough. Just give him time." he squeezed her lightly. "Don't worry about him Mi."  
Hermione smiled as she tilted her head back to smile up at him. "Thank you. You and George mean so much to me and I want you to know that."  
"We know that Love." George said as he came into the room. Fred let go of her so that his brother could pull her into his own arms. "Now are you ready to do this?" He held up the bag that held the last ingredent needed for the potion.  
She nodded as she took the bag from him and went over to the simmering cauldren that they had moved up to the room so that they could be somewhere comfortable when they went on their quests. She took the freash herb from the bag and crushed it in her hands to allow the scent to be released into the air. She quickly dropped the ingredent into the boiling potion and mixed it counter clockwise four times, just as the books she read said to. The clear liquid hanged to a tranparent purple color indicating that it was done. Hermione filled three viles with it then carefully climbed onto the bed where her Spirit Bonds were already sitting. She handed them both a vial and got comfortable between the two of them. "The book said that we'll be out for awhile, not sure how long as it varies between people. It also says that it will taste differently for each person. Ready?" The two nodded, both had large grins on their faces which in turn had her smiling. "On the count of three."  
"One." Fred said.  
"Two." George said.  
"Three." they drank the potion and almost instantly they were each swept away into their subconscious.

George found himself in the peaceful light that had always surrounded him when he went into his meditation state. The echos of the potion that he had drank, the taste of lemon and lime seemed to be the most promantant of tastes, sat on his tongue. He felt himself being pulled down, down, down until he landed on his feet. The room he was in was empty, no color, sound, or light there was just...nothing. The first thing he seemed to think of filling the room with was the potions lab that was in the back of the shop.  
Instantly the room was filled with the cauldrens, herbs, viles, and other odds and ends that filled the work area of the shop down stairs. It made him smile as he walked around the room. There were so many different things in the room. When he stopped at one of the cauldrens to look in her was surprised to see that it wasn't a potion brewing in it. They were...memories.  
The first prank he'd pullled with Fred.  
His first solo prank.  
Brewing his first potion.  
Getting his Hogwarts letter.  
Meeting Hermione when she was sorted into Griffendor.  
Leaving Hogwarts and opening the jock shop with Fred.  
The moment when he though he lost his brother.  
Finding Hermione.  
Hermione dectaring her love for them.  
Every single thing that he was shown had an impact on his life in some way. They had helped shape who he had become and he knew he had a lot of growing he had to do. With that though in mind he reached into the bubbling cauldren and touhed the liquid.  
He was the lion.

Fred was in the joke shop. Every product that the he and George had ever created sat in this room. It was his home away from home. Laughter rang from every corner of the shop though there was no one else in the room. It was just him. Even with all that he still felt happiness as he thought of all the joy he and his brother had brought to the people who bought these products. He loved seeing the smiles on other peoples faces when he told a good joke or pulled an awesome prank.  
Something caught his attention in the center of the room. A wooden table that held a varity of itames on it. The table was nothing scpeacial yet it seemed to be glowing even though it wasn't. Slowly he walked forward to the table. He realized that eah thing on the table was something that meant a great deal to him.  
The bottle of muggle hair-dye he used on his first solo-prank.  
The first wizard prank product he and George got from Zonko's.  
His Hogwarts letter.  
His first wand.  
His first broom.  
The first product for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  
A brick from the wall that had nearly killed him.  
The book that lead him and George to Hermione.  
Everything her had an inportant inpack on him as a person. Each thing had helped him grow and learn as a wizard and as a person. It showed him what he still had to learn and that his magic was still growing. Everyting in life had a meaning and by focusing on the good stuff he would be very happy. The table started to glow white and he reached out a hand to touch it. The light traveled up his arm and he was pulled into it.  
He was the leopard.

Hermione felt herself floating down to the ground. She opened her eyes and found herfelf in the feild where Fred and George had found her that day. She stood up and spun in a slow circle seeing different pathes all around her. She looked down one path when she heard the sound of a childs laughter. Her feet carried her down the path the soft grass brushing against the soles tickling the bottoms.  
She found herself in her childhood home. It was of her, her mother, and father as they moved into the new house. She barely remebered it as she was so young probably only a year old. The scene changed then and it was of her getting her Hogwars letter.  
When those images changed she found herself back in the feild. She turned and walked down the next path. The scenes she saw were of her being sorted into Griffiondor, that hadn't been sure which house would fit her best, it had even considered placing her in Slytherine but hadn't because of her blood. She was then shown every major thing that had happened to hr while helping Harry stop Voldemort.  
Again at the end of those scenes she was back in the feild. Slowly she walked down the last path. She felt herself smile and light tears make tracks down her cheeks as she watched each memory. They were all of her and Fred and George. Most where happy though some were sad like when she had found out about her parents. Her favorite by far was the one from the night before. Both boys had held her in their arms and told her that they had loved her.  
The memories ended again and she was back in the feild. There was one more path but it was blocked by trees and other over grown plants. She wanted to go down it yet she knew she wouldn't be able to get down it. With a sigh she ran her fingers over the water. She knew that it meant something but she couldn't get through to those memories. She wouldn't focuse on them now however. There would be another time that she knew she would be able to brake down the barrier. For now she would worry about her life as it came. Not about the past.  
The water glowed and she felt herself falling into it.  
She was the white panther.

The three woke at the same time then. Their furry heads lifted and looked all around the with their new eyes. Fred lept from the bed and let out a yowl as he streached. George quickly followed after him and nudged his brother with his large head. This lead to a play fight that had Hermione rolling her eyes as best she could in her new form. The panther let out a small chuckle, or as close to a chuckle as a panther could get, as Fred somehow pinned George's larger body to the ground. Hermione stood up on the soft surrface of the bed and pounced. The two landed with Hermione sitting on the larger leopard below her. She leaned down and licked his cheek before climbing off of her and walking away with a swish of her tail.  
The bedroom, while large, wasn't nearly big enough for all three of them to stay in their Animagus form and thus had to change back. Fred and George seemed to have the same idea as they nodded their heads to her. It didn't take nearly as long as they had thought it would for them to change back. They didn't need to go back to their individual sanctums to find their human forms. All that they had to do was picture their bodies and that was it. A cold shiver ran through their bodies and they were all sitting on the on the floor.  
They were all grinning broadly and a second later found Hermione pulled into both her mens arms. "We did it!" the two shouted together while Hermione laughed at their excitment.  
After a few minutes they all calmed down and lay back on the bed. "I think we need to find a place where we can run."Hermione said. "We can't very well go running through Diagon Ally in our Animugus forms."  
"Well there is the area by The Burrow." George said.  
"Yeah but that could get rather tiresom having to go over there all the time." Fred said.  
They were all quiet again as they thought about where they could go. Had they still been in Hogwarts then they would have gone into the Forbidden Forest. As it was The Burrow was the best place for them to go at the moment. "We'll just have to stick with there for now. At least until we can find a better place." George said. He felt Hermione stiffen slightly and he susspected it had to do with his idiot brother. "Don't worry Love we won't let Ron bother you."  
Fred nodded as he pulled the hand that he held up to his lips and kissed the knuckles. "We'll keep him in line. He won't be allowed to come any where near you unless he appologizes."  
Hermione smiled at them both. "I love you both."  
"And we love you." they said.


End file.
